Él y Ella
by icx
Summary: Han pasado once largos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Y ciertamente, nadie sabe cómo reaccionar ahora. [Moonvasion!Spoilers]


**Della estaba enojada.**

No era sorpresa. En la familia McDuck la irascibilidad fluía por las venas y el temperamento era infame.

Podría contribuirlo fácilmente a que su padre igualmente tenía problemas de ira, heredada de igual forma tanto a ella como a su hermano.

Y aunque no eran tan desenfrenados como los de Donald, igualmente estaban ahí, latentes.

Deseosos de proteger a aquellos que más querían.

Pero ahora, _él_ estaba frente a ella después de once largos años de distanciamiento. Harapiento, con barba y cabello crecido, y un melón bajo el brazo vendado.

_¿No estaba de vacaciones en un crucero, viviendo la buena vida mientras **ella** formaba lazos con sus hijos previo a la invasión?_

Apenas podía creerlo. La idea de que _su propio gemelo_ saliera lastimado en manos de algún Moonlander nunca había surcado su mente. Penny había sido clara: Lunaris iba por la familia, no por alguien en específico. Eso la incluía a su tío y a sus niños.

Su objetivo principal había sido protegerlos a ellos, aún si significaba huir y luciera cobarde, algo que un McDuck nunca haría cuando una aventura se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

¿Cómo es que nunca había pensado en el pato con el que compartió huevo y creció tantos años? Claro, sabía quién era su hermano y sabía que era capaz de defenderse, podría ser la persona más valiente y capaz que conocía.

Pero habían pasado once años, y actualmente se encontraba en ese estado: incomunicado y sucio, cuando él podría haber improvisado una balsa para irse de ahí.

Apenas sí podía notar cuán viejo y agotado lucía.

—¿Donald...? —suspiró, sintiendo como el viento jugueteaba con su cabello.

* * *

**Donald estaba enojado.**

No era sorpresa. En la familia McDuck la irascibilidad fluía por las venas y el temperamento era infame.

Podría contribuirlo fácilmente a que su padre igualmente tenía problemas de ira, heredada de igual forma tanto a ella como a su hermana.

Y aunque eran más desenfrenados que los de Della, ganándose la fama del pato más irascible de Calisota sobre su familiaridad con el único y original Scrooge McDuck, siempre se mantuvieron latentes.

Deseosos de proteger a aquellos que más querían.

Pero ahora, _ella_ estaba frente a él después de once largos años de distanciamiento. Su cabello rozaba sus hombros, teniendo las mismas facciones con las que la recordaba. La bufanda que le había regalado en navidad hace veintitrés años lucía intacta, y pudo apreciar una pierna metálica cuando dejó de proteger a los niños, el reconocimiento preocupándola a ella y sorprendiéndolo a él, teniendo que sujetar a su amigo para no dejarlo caer.

_¿No estaba con el Tío Scrooge, planeando y batallando contra los alienígenas mientras **él** hacía un nuevo amigo y buscaba la forma de salir de la isla desierta sin que el mar, su más fiel compañera, lo arrastrara de regreso? ¿Todo mientras era testigo de la invasión, sudando y llorando amargamente por no saber qué hacer, ni cómo comunicarse con su familia?_

Apenas podía creerlo. La idea de que _su propia gemela y cuatro niños_ estuvieran varados con él nunca había surcado su mente. Ella siempre había sabido usar la mala suerte a su favor a diferencia de él, algo que había envidiado secretamente por un largo tiempo. Y él le había advertido a la familia acerca de la invasión.

Su objetivo principal había sido escapar de la isla. O más bien, regresar con su familia. Mientras los meses pasaban, la esperanza de ser buscado se había mantenido intacta mientras construía balsas que a los pocos segundos eran destruidas. Creyó que eso se había logrado cuando vio el avión de su tío aterrizar.

¿Cómo es que lucían sorprendidos al verlo? Claro, sabía que no tenía un rol _importante_ en las aventuras en comparación a Della, Scrooge o incluso a la señora B., pero era imposible que lo olvidarán, ¿cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

Apenas sí podía notar las lineas de la edad en el rostro de su hermana, tan joven y llena de vida como la recordaba a diferencia de él.

—¿Della...? —habló en un hilo de voz, viendo de reojo las expresiones anonadadas de sus sobrinos. La suya, alicaída, se transformó ante la estupefacción de la pata. Alzó el melón frente a él, forzando la voz—: ¡_Hot dog,_ tenemos compañía!

* * *

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos. De pronto, la invasión había pasado a segundo plano, y el peso de los once años finalmente caía directamente sobre sus hombros, quizá con más fuerza de la planeada.

Habían muchas palabras que decir y poco tiempo para decirlas.

**Della** no sabía por dónde comenzar, ¿tal vez una disculpa por tomar la Lanza de Selene? ¿Agradecerle por el excelente trabajo que hizo cuidando a los niños—aunque Louie haya tomado la tina del tiempo durante su ausencia? ¿O simplemente dejar que sus emociones la dominaran y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano entre lágrimas?

**Donald** no sabía por dónde comenzar, ¿tal vez reclamarle por la Lanza de Selene, cuán tonta había sido al respecto? ¿Gritar cuánto la había extrañado y necesitado para el cuidado de tres patitos bulliciosos? ¿O simplemente abrazarle con fuerza y el amor fraternal reprimido durante más de una década?

Lo que tenían claro es que no podían creer quién era la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

Della quería creer que era producto de la desesperación y el estrés.

Donald quería creer que era una ilusión de Magica.

Y los niños estaban observando todo expectantes, las sonrisas nostálgicas sabiendo lo que esto significaba para ambos adultos.

Pero por supuesto, eran McDucks.

Y estaban _**enojados**_:

_—¡¿Dónde has estado?!_


End file.
